Hipérion
by Sagitarius-Lune
Summary: Saga e Milo resolvem conquistar nosso ruivo aquariano de qualquer forma,só não imaginavam que Afrodite iria descobrir o plano dos dois e chantagea-los!MiloxCamus,SagaxCamus,SagaxMilo YAOI LEMON RATED:M  18
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya ñ me pertence! **__**Se me pertencesse, provavelmente seria um pouco mais velha!Hehe...**_

_**Bem eu ñ pretendo ganha nada com isso apenas meu entretenimento e o dos leitores!**_

_**AHHHHHH! Outra fic de CDZ! E se preparem pois vou explorar os nossos dourados aki!**_

"_Beijo gostoso é aquele que é trocado varias vezes com os olhos antes de chegar até a boca!" (Autor desconhecido.) _

_**Hipérion: **_

_**Primeiro beijo:**_

_Era noite, e o brilho das estrelas era como adornos de luzes pintadas no teto do Parthenon. Ele estava no meu templo, o templo de aquário, me encarando com seus olhos profundamente azuis e seus cabelos dourados perfeitos e ondulados naturalmente. Exibia em sua face aquele sorriso cínico já tão conhecido pelo santuário e que agora parecia tão sedutor a meu ver. Move-se devagar e de maneira bela vindo andando de um jeito sexy e felino em minha direção._

_Leva sua mão até minha face e afasta uma mecha dos meus fios avermelhados com uma caricia colocando-a atrás de minha orelha. Seus dedos quentes passam levemente sobre meus lábios entreabertos. Agora tinha seu olhar fixado de modo desconcertante sobre minha boca, mudou sua mão de posição colocando-a estrategicamente na minha nuca e a massageando delicadamente enquanto aproximava seu rosto do meu para vivenciar em nossos corpos aquilo que tanto desejávamos em mente. _

"_Camus" Escuto meu nome deixar seus tão belos lábios vermelhos e carnudos. "Camus! Camus!"_

Pisco rapidamente algumas vezes e balanço a cabeça como se para acordar de um sono profundo onde nossa imaginação vagueia em um mundo de sonhos, o que não era uma total mentira afinal eu e ele não passávamos de meros amigos. Viro lentamente meu rosto na direção de Milo que passava freneticamente as mãos em frente aos meus olhos para saber se ainda estava vivo.

"Anda muito distraído esse dias, Frances. "Comentou o loiro sorridente enquanto estendia a mão em minha direção. "Logo você, sempre tão atento a tudo o que acontece. Vamos voltar ao treino já que nossos quinze minutos de descanso já terminaram faz algum tempo!"

Agarrei seu pulso aceitando a ajuda e deixei ele me erguer. Eu realmente andava devaneando demais sobre como seria se Milo eu tivéssemos uma relação que fosse além da nossa antiga amizade e tudo porque Mascara da Morte assumiu que tinha um caso com Afrodite desde que morreram a primeira vez para todos os que estavam presentes na festa de gêmeos, no caso, quase todos os cavaleiros de Athena.

Retomamos nossas posições e reiniciamos o treino interrompido com o dobro do empenho usado na primeira partida. O escorpião era muito veloz o que lhe dava certa vantagem, chegando a desaparecer de minha vista por alguns instantes antes de me atacar com fúria total. Percebo uma leve vibração no ar e desvio o melhor que posso do chute que surgiu vindo daquela direção. Assim que o localizei, o ataquei com uma serie de chutes e socos dos quais a maioria ele se defendeu habilmente. O sol da Grécia àquela hora da manhã já surtia efeito no meu corpo me obrigando a parar por alguns instantes para recuperar o fôlego dando uma oportunidade única para aquele grego me agarrar por trás prendendo os meus braços ao meu corpo e me jogar na grama verdinha caindo ao meu lado.

Rolamos no chão por alguns instantes até o loiro para sentado em cima do meu abdômen com um sorriso sacana na cara abaixar o rosto e sussurrar na minha orelha.

"Perdeu!"

Empurrei com o resto da força que me restava o grego fazendo-o cair de cima de mim e permaneci deitado olhando o céu azul.

"Como você quer treinar se não leva nada a sério?" Perguntei e fui habilmente ignorado.

Milo sentou-se ao meu lado com as pernas abertas e dobradas e com os braços apoiados no tapete verde que cobria a região naquela época do ano. Ainda olhando para o céu deixei minha face perder para o lado oposto do loiro observando algumas ruínas antigas, virei novamente à cabeça só que dessa vez para o lado do grego me deparando com a cena daquele escorpião tirando a blusa meio molhada de suor e colocando-a toda amarrotada em cima da sua coxa esquerda. Desci os olhos desde seu pescoço bronzeado, passando por seu abdômen definido e acabando inevitavelmente entre suas pernas onde uma das mangas de sua vestimenta estava caída.

"Você esta bem?" Ele perguntou olhando para mim. "Suas bochechas tão vermelhas..."

Levantei o olhar rapidamente e me sentei na mesma velocidade tentando disfarçar o que eu tinha feito descaradamente há apenas alguns instantes. O que eu estou fazendo? Pare já de pensar nessas coisas! Você é um cavaleiro de Athena!

"É o calor..." Respondi da melhor forma possível enquanto olhava diretamente em seus olhos azuis.

Ele se virou para mim sorrindo e esticou o braço em minha direção chegando até meu cabelo ruivo e correu os dedos devagar por entre as mechas até chegar a suas pontas, me deixando tenso e ainda mais vermelho, para depois estender a palma de sua mão com algumas folhinhas verdes na minha frente.

"Seu cabelo ta com varias coisas dessas!" Comentou rindo da minha cara e tirando outro pedaço de grama do meu cabelo ruivo.

Passei minhas mãos pelos meus fios tirando o excesso das plantinhas que _enfeitavam_ minha cabeça e inclinei meu tronco um pouco na direção do rosto do moreno e puxei uma grama de sua franja e deixei a mesma cair dançando em círculos até o chão. Catei a camisa do colo do loiro e estendi no chão para logo em seguida me deitar com a cabeça nela.

"Milo...?"

"Hum..."

"O que você acha dessa história do Mascara com o Afrodite?" Tomei coragem e perguntei.

"Eu não tenho nada contra, afinal são dois homens desimpedidos..." Respondeu levantando e andando em direção a uma árvore enorme que fica perto de onde treinávamos. "Está ouvindo Camus?"

"Ouvindo o que?" Perguntei tentando captar algum som diferente.

"Parece água!"

Disse voltando na minha direção com um sorriso no rosto. Senti ele agarrar meu pulso e me puxar para cima para em seguida sair, meio que correndo e me arrastando junto na direção do suposto som. Entramos no meio de algumas árvores que estavam começando a florescer e só então comecei a escutar o barulho de água caindo, como se tivesse uma cachoeira ali perto. Logo o cheiro de terra molhada invadia minhas narinas e mais a nossa frente se estendia um belo lago, tão cristalino que chegava a parecer uma piscina. Uma pequena cachoeira caia na água fazendo varias gotas voarem para todos os lados.

Milo sorriu na minha direção, tirou as sandálias e logo em seguida as calças de pano ficando apenas de cueca. Virou de costas para mim e entrou no lago límpido. De inicio, fiquei um pouco surpreso com a atitude tão espontânea do loiro, mas depois acabei por imitar seus movimentos. Deixei um sorriso aparecer nos meus lábios ao sentir a água gelada contra a minha pele quente. Andei até chegar a uma parte do lago onde a água batia um pouco acima da minha cintura e afundei o corpo com o intuito de me refrescar.

Imergi um pouco mais ao fundo dando de cara com o grego que tinha seu olhar sobre mim.

"Está sorridente hoje, hein Camus?" Milo disse enquanto se aproximava do Frances. "Você fica muito bem sorrindo!"

Acho que corei com o comentário dele, pois senti minhas maças quentes, mas fiz de tudo para disfarçar meu constrangimento.

"Acha mesmo que vai me fazer cair na sua lábia com uma cantada tão boba, escorpião?" Disse em um tom zombeteiro, meio sarcástico.

O grego se aproximou ainda mais de mim olhando nos meus olhos e quando menos percebi, fechou a mão em meus fios vermelhos me segurando pela nuca e me fazendo sentir um pouco de dor. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu.

"Você já caiu, francês!" Sussurrou passando o outro braço pela minha cintura.

Seus lábios vermelhos colaram aos meus enquanto me apertava contra seu corpo másculo e definido.

XDDDDD

Deixei meu corpo cair, ainda molhado, nos lençóis egípcios, pouco me importando de ter que trocá-los depois, a única coisa que tinha em mente nesse exato momento envolvia um escorpiano loiro e sua boca devoradora. Sorri, como Milo mesmo havia dito, eu estava sorridente demais hoje. Passei a ponta dos dedos pelos meus lábios ainda com a imagem do grego na minha cabeça. Não tinha idéia do que aquele homem estava provocando no meu corpo e na minha cabeça. Milo e eu sempre fomos amigos e agora não conseguia entender como me sentia em relação ao loiro.

Rodei de um lado para o outro desarrumando a cama e passando por cima de alguns travesseiros e almofadas até que me toquei do que estava fazendo. 'Pareço uma garotinha que acabou de dar o primeiro beijo' Pensei e não pude deixar de sorrir em seguida, eu realmente tinha dado o meu primeiro beijo. Pode ser estranho para alguém como eu, aos vinte e um anos, nunca em toda a minha vida ter tido uma experiência dessas, mas a verdade é que com toda a responsabilidade de ser um cavaleiro de Atena nunca tive tempo.

Estava tão distraído, mergulhado em pensamentos sobre o escorpiano que nem percebi quando Shura entrou no quarto me flagrando abraçado com um travesseiro de penas de ganso e um sorriso bobo na cara.

"Camus...?" Ouvi sua voz meio vacilante adentrar no aposento.

Virei-me sentando o mais rapidamente possível no colchão fazendo minha melhor cara de impassível e pelo arquear de sua sobrancelha, deve ter pensado algo como 'Esse daí ta mais louco a cada dia' ou ' Quem drogou o francês?'. Acho que a única droga que corria no meu sangue era veneno de escorpião.

"Diga, Shura." Falei de maneira fria.

"Hoje o pessoal ta marcando de fazer um luau lá na praia leste e fiquei de te avisar." Disse olhando na minha direção, devia estar tentando descobrir o tecido da túnica que eu vestia. "Todo mundo vai, aparece lá, sete horas!"

Logo que concluiu a sua _missão_ Shura virou as costas e se retirou do templo de aquário andando a passos calmos. Meneei a cabeça de um lado para outro como se para acordar de um transe e me levantei indo em direção ao banheiro, estava precisando de um banho e de trocar essa túnica semi-molhada.

Tirei rapidamente a roupa entrando no chuveiro morno e deixando a água escorrer pelo meu corpo me relaxando. Fechei os olhos enquanto passava o xampu e massageei bem os meus cabelos para em seguida enxaguá-los, fiz isso duas vezes. Sai do banho me enxugando apressadamente, coloquei uma blusa azul larga e uma calça de linho bege. Peguei o livro que estava na minha cabeceira e sai da décima primeira casa. Andei em direção a uma área mais afastada do santuário, onde ficavam algumas arvores e ruínas do templo.

Já estava tão familiarizado com o local que logo encontrei uma oliveira que fazia sombra em cima de algumas ruínas brancas. Ajeitei-me o melhor possível no local, deitando na grama com minhas dobradas em cima de uma pedra clara e estendi o livro grosso em frente aos meus olhos. Um vento fresco soprava pelo local a tarde tinha tudo para ser agradável, mas algo me incomodava.

Algum tempo já tinha se passado desde que começara a ler. Agora me encontrava deitado de bruços sobre o manto verde e com o livro apoiado no chão. O que era antes um pequeno incomodo, nesse momento pareceu aumentar consideravelmente. Comecei a sentir um cosmo incrivelmente forte na região e estava a ponto de fechar o livro e me retirar do local. Quando uma voz forte e meio rouca se fez ouvir.

"Gosta muito de ler, não é mesmo, Ruivo?"

Levei um susto com a pergunta surgida do nada, me sentei rapidamente e virei meu rosto em direção a arvore me deparando com um homem de cabelos negros e olhos extremamente azuis, era alto e tinha o físico bem definido. Emanava dele um cosmo incrivelmente forte. Levantei-me ficando de frente para o desconhecido.

"Quem é você?" Perguntei a fim de matar a minha curiosidade.

O moreno andou na minha direção ficando parado bem próximo ao meu corpo. Levantou seu braço e tirou a caneta que prendia meus fios vermelhos, fazendo com que os mesmo caíssem soltos e voassem na sua direção por conta do vento.

"Isso é irrelevante no momento, meu pequeno apreciador da arte literária." Disse baixo enquanto olhava algo atrás de mim.

Virei-me para ver o que tanto o moreno de olhos azuis observava, mas não vi nada de mais. Quando voltei meu olhar na direção de antes, ele tinha simplesmente sumido e eu não era capaz nem de sentir vestígios de seu cosmo a minha volta. Olhei para o livro que antes jazia fechado no chão pelo susto que levei e o encontrei aberto, na pagina que estava lendo antes dele aparecer. Abaixei e peguei o objeto, marcando devidamente a folha em que se encontrava e voltei ligeiro para o santuário.

Pelo menos agora eu tinha outra coisa para pensar sem envolver Milo de Escorpião e sua língua habilidosa. Balancei a cabeça em movimentos negativos parar de rever a cena do beijo, o meu interesse agora era outro. Quem era a pessoa de cabelos escuros e como possuía um cosmo tão forte? Talvez o santuário estivesse a ponto de sofrer uma invasão de outro deus... Subi as escadas do templo passando reto pela casa de aquário e rumando ao salão do grande mestre, precisava avisá-lo do ocorrido. Entrei rápido no décimo terceiro templo e fiz uma pequena reverencia à Shion que ficou de pé ao me ver chegar.

"Camus." Disse Shion. "O que o trás aqui?"

"Mestre, senti um cosmo forte e desconhecido aqui no santuário enquanto lia." Comecei. "Acho que pode ser uma ameaça a Atena!"

"Não é o primeiro a me queixar sobre isso, Aquário." Respondeu. "Estou atento e a qualquer sinal de uma invasão avisarei aos outros cavaleiros para que fiquem a postos. Caso não tenha nada mais a dizer, pode se retirar."

Sai do décimo terceiro templo e fui descendo as escadarias em direção a casa de peixes. Percebi o cosmo de câncer junto ao de Afrodite, quando estava na entrada do templo, provavelmente o italiano estava visitando o namorado. Entrei com cautela na casa até que ouvi algo caindo no chão, será que aqueles dois já estavam discutindo de novo? Rumei na direção de que o barulho veio, a sala.

Nunca. Nunca em toda a minha vida eu pude imaginar vivenciar uma situação daquelas! Tudo bem que eles já haviam admitido o relacionamento em publico, mas ainda sim estava difícil acreditar na cena que se passava bem na frente dos meus olhos.

...

"_Vivemos pelo que acreditamos. Nosso limite esta nisso. Portanto, se crermos no que é ilimitado, sem limites viveremos." (Allan Kardec.) _

**N/A: E cá estou em outra Fic. Poison &Ice! Pois é né... Isso é viciante... Veneno...**

**Esse cap. Não tem muito conteúdo, mas é o inicio de muitas coisas que vão acontecer na fic!**

**Peço, imploro, suplico aos que leram: Deixem comentário , reviews , PM ou qualquer coisa que me deixe a par daquilo que achou desse cap. **

**R&R **

**Beijux da Jubs!**

3


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui está mais um cap. Pra vcs !/ jubs**

**Jura?/Camus**

**Juro, é só clicar ali na setinha e abaixar a página pra vc ler!/jubs**

**¬¬'/Camus**

**Que?/jubs**

**Nada não... ¬¬'/Camus**

**p.s: Esse cap contem cenas de sexo entre dois homens! Se você é menor de idade aperte o X vermelho ali em cima no canto direito, obrigada. **

**p.p.s: Esse mundo ta cada vez mais louco, hj em dia os menores de idade vivenciam muitas coisas que nem devem ler... Vai vendo ai!**

"_Nenhuma causa é perdida se tivermos um só tolo para lutar por ela" (Piratas do caribe) _

Hipérion:

_Nunca. Nunca em toda a minha vida eu pude imaginar vivenciar uma situação daquelas! Tudo bem que eles já haviam admitido o relacionamento em publico, mas ainda sim estava difícil acreditar na cena que se passava bem na frente dos meus olhos._

Bem ali, na minha frente e na de todos que passassem pela décima terceira casa. Um pouco mais a frente, deitado nu, estava Mascara e sentado sobre ele, de costa para o amante estava Afrodite, Que subia e descia freneticamente com o cabelo loiro bagunçado e grudado a suas costas, obedecendo ao ritmo que as mãos de Câncer em sua cintura impunham. Das suas bocas vermelhas e entreabertas gemidos desconexos saiam transformando o templo em um ambiente luxurioso.

O membro do italiano deixava quase que por inteiro do corpo do menor, que gritava em sua língua natal palavras que não sei dizer o significado, toda vez que descia seu corpo deixando que o falo moreno lhe tocasse profundamente.

Dei alguns passos para trás, assustado com o fato de estar ficando excitado com a cena e sai to templo de peixes com as imagens do ocorrido ainda na minha cabeça. Entrei pelo caminho secreto e comecei a descer em direção a minha casa ainda chocado.

Assim que entrei na décima primeira casa, corri para o banheiro ligando o chuveiro frio e me despindo rapidamente. Joguei meu corpo debaixo da água gelada, mas que para mim parecia deliciosa. A água escorrendo pelo meu corpo causa uma sensação agradável me trazendo a mente os gemidos altos e prazerosos do sueco. Logo me vi no lugar de peixes, sentado em cima de Milo enquanto gemia seu nome palavras desconexas em francês. Balancei a cabeça, tinha entrado no banho para me esfriar e não o contrario só que meus pequenos movimentos não me ajudaram a para de pensar naquilo.

Meu corpo cegava a tremer só na expectativa de me tocar enquanto pensava em meu corpo se chocando com o do grego. Fechei os olhos ainda não acreditando no que iria fazer, levei minha mão até meu falo o tocando timidamente na base para iniciar lentos movimentos de vai e vem. Sentia meu corpo produzir uma fina camada de suor que era rapidamente levada pela água e sem mais agüentar ficar de pé, deixei-me escorregar pela parede sentando no mármore branco com finas veias negras, que com minha visão inebriada pareciam se mover a cada gemido contido que fugia de meus lábios e ecoava no pequeno cômodo.

Subi minha outra mão, não deixando meu sexo de lado, e apertei levemente um de meus mamilos que estavam vermelhos e duros. Distancio o máximo possível minhas pernas estimulando com a ponta de meus dedos a parte mais sensível do meu sexo.

"Milo..." Sussurro o nome do escorpiano em meio ao prazer.

Pequenas correntes elétricas corriam pelo meu corpo anunciando que o ápice estava próximo. Troquei os movimentos antes espaçados, por rápidos e concentrados na mais na ponta do falo. Atingi ao êxtase com um grito, mudo pela intensidade do orgasmo. Deixei a cabeça pender para trás, com um sorriso cansado e satisfeito pela sensação de alivio, batendo com ela na parede do banheiro que agora exalava a sexo.

Levantei devagar me apoiando na parede enquanto minhas pernas ainda estavam moles. Acabei meu segundo banho e sai do boxe com uma toalha bege claro enrolada na cintura. Passei na frente do espelho e olhei meu reflexo, minha face estava corada e minha pupila dilatada, denunciando o que eu acabara de fazer.

Abri a porta do banheiro distraído e ainda meio tonto pelo recente orgasmo e andei em direção a cômoda que ficava ao lado da cama de casal.

"Não gostei do que fez no banheiro..." A voz daquele homem que tinha visto hoje mais cedo ecoou pelo quarto.

...xx...

Saga POV's ...xx...

Sinto o cosmo forte de escorpião se aproximar rapidamente, sorrio, afinal sabia que assim que descobrisse ele viria furioso, tirar satisfação comigo.

"Eu não acredito que está fazendo isso!" Vociferou na minha direção.

"Está com raiva escorpião?" Perguntei, com um sorriso cínico no rosto. "Saiba que a culpa de tudo isso é sua!"

"Como pode ser tão sujo! Geminiano maldito!" Gritou na minha direção enquanto seu rosto adquiria um tom vermelho e uma veia começava a pulsar em sua testa.

"Sujo! Eu?" Respondi. "Você está com raiva por que te dei um fora por preferir o Camus e só por causa disso, esta tentando ficar com ele para si!"

Levantei do sofá, desviando no ultimo instante do soco desferido pelo loiro.

"Você sempre soube que eu sentia algo a mais por ele!" Gritou para mim. "Eu te ODEIO Saga de gêmeos!"

O loiro veio novamente na minha direção, me lançando um olhar com tanta raiva que seus orbes azuis chegavam a brilhar. Preparou-se para outro golpe do qual desviei habilmente e segurei seu braço puxando-o na minha direção.

"Eu sei que você me_ ama_!" Disse antes de tomar sua boca em um beijo devorador e selvagem que foi correspondido na mesma intensidade pelo escorpiano.

Passei meus braços por sua cintura e separei o contato de nossos lábios, desci meu rosto em direção a pele morena dos seus pescoço em ombro onde fique distribuindo algumas caricias enquanto o ouvia soltar gemidos lânguidos. Estava começando a tirar sua blusa quando senti ele me empurrar e uma risada sarcástica que não saíra de seus lábios invadir o aposento.

"Muito interessante vocês dois..." A voz de Afrodite saiu cínica. "Será como Camus reagiria a isso?"

Lancei em sua direção o meu melhor olhar de morte e percebi que Milo fazia o mesmo. Peixes se aproximou calmamente de nós com um sorriso de dar medo em face e seus olhos grandes e azuis brilhando como se tivesse acabado de ganhar o melhor presente do mundo.

"Você não vai falar nada!" Vociferou o escorpiano e ao meu ver, os orbes azuis claros de Afrodite brilharam ainda mais na nossa direção.

"Claro que eu não vou falar! Mas vou pedir algumas pequenas coisas em troca..." Exigiu, olhando rapidamente o relógio prata em seu pulso esquerdo. "Bem, são ainda quatro horas, acho que podemos brincar um pouquinho antes do luau..."

**N/A: He he... desculpem a demora para postar o cap. Mas vcs sabem como é a correria de inicio de ano... He He...**

**Agradeço as pessoas que deixaram reviews e gostaria de pedir algo:**

**Deixem reviews, PM, comentário Plis ! **


End file.
